


【贵次方】Lily①

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 监控人员金城碧海x柜台小哥佐藤景瑚（略OOC⚠️，bmw）（贵次方它不香吗房地产cp它不香吗）（我感觉我可能是全网为数不多磕这对cp的吧💔）
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 3





	【贵次方】Lily①

每天早上七点，金城碧海都会骑着他的小电驴来到离家有三公里远的LP商业楼上班打卡，七点半开完晨会，他就会悠闲的走到商业楼里的美食区里吃早饭，吃饱了就走到监控中心里开始他一天的工作。

金城碧海算是找了一份不错的工作，虽然时常要跑外勤，还有写报告很令他头疼以外，他一天的大部分都要在监控中心看监控。看监控也算是一件乏味的事情，如果每天没有什么太大的变化，或者有什么突发事件的发生，一直盯着屏幕真的会无聊的想打瞌睡。（世界和平真是好事。）

为了排解乏味，金城自己找到一些解乏的方法，他用本子记下会发生有趣事情的监视点，从购物区到停车场，看一看购物区的柜哥柜姐有没有变化，看一看儿童区有没有人类迷惑行为。他自己也觉得自己还挺牛皮的，这么无聊的事自己还能边看边憋笑。

某天的十点，金城碧海还是像往常一样，从他的小本子里选出几个有趣镜头来观察。一个摄像镜头吸引了他，购物区的G牌专柜貌似来了个新人，在一片黑色头毛中，一坨金毛格外引人注目。那个金毛小哥，高高瘦瘦。金城想拉大来看看这个小哥长什么样，但能看到他正脸的镜头，G牌专柜又太远，拉大就会模糊。不过模糊下还能如此好看，可以看出是一个帅气的家伙。谁不喜欢好看的人呢，这个金毛小哥就这样被添加到了金城的每日解乏关注对象中。

可能是因为太高了，也可能是前辈太矮了，金毛小哥一直跟着前辈学习的画面，就像一个大型金毛犬跟着主人小跑，他时常点头时常吃笑，这个小哥的一举一动都映入金城眼里。金城常常在想，这人是怎么做到如此帅气的，甚至有些羡慕帅哥的脸。

“sky！今天外勤就拜托了！”

原本可以和女神聊天的同事，因为突然紧急通知要出外勤，不得不用尽所有方法来拜托金城去帮自己值外勤的班。可能是好久没值外勤班了，金城拿着出勤工作牌边走边觉得有些不太自在，下楼碰到外勤同事，还有些许的陌生。这次外勤工作是去勘察被商家投诉的地方，和陌生的外勤同事有一句没一句的来到了现场。金城才发现，现场离G牌柜台并不远，但因为是午休时间，柜台只有一个柜姐在留守。

“感觉应该不算太大的事情，你回去汇报一下顺便在让工程部派人来维修就行了。”外勤同事检查问题来源，便交代给金城工作。“顺便你也过去和G牌柜台的人员说一下哈。”

按着同事的吩咐，金城走到了G牌柜台那，原本只有一人的柜台，突然多了三四个人，那个金毛小哥也在，并且距离自己还很近。金城莫名的害羞了起来，每天在屏幕面前看到的人，突然在自己面前，莫名的有种不真实感。他走上去，鼓起了勇气和金毛小哥说话。

“你们附近的那个问题我们已经去检查上报了，有什么特殊情况你们在多和我们联系哈。”话音刚落，金毛小哥便对着自己微笑和点头回复，“好的，辛苦你们了。”

天啊说话也这么好听，帅哥真的就可以为所欲为吗，突然好嫉妒。尽管一直被同事笑说自己就是一张pokerface，像AI一样表情没有感情波动，但金城碧海心里早就因为这位金毛小哥，激动的可以围着商业楼奔跑十圈。旁边的柜姐听到他们的对话，急忙的也跑来道谢，金城和他们寒暄了几句，顺便偷偷看了一下金毛小哥的工作牌。

佐藤景瑚。

金毛小哥叫佐藤景瑚，记住了。

名字录入AI系统（自己的大脑里），金城碧海面无表情却心中快乐的哼起了歌。


End file.
